1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to synchronizing Radio Frequency (RF) methods and systems, and more particularly pertains to synchronizing RF methods and systems designed to extend the battery lifetime of battery powered RF receivers, particularly those operating in bands wherein the transmitter duty cycle is restricted.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The technique of transmitting periodic data messages and periodically waking a battery powered receiver to receive the periodic data messages is generally known in the art, and is used in RF communication systems wherein a battery or line powered transmitter transmits periodic messages to a battery powered receiver to extend the battery life in the receiver.